


Always with you

by Rydenlex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Immortality, Magic, Original Character(s), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex
Summary: It was snowing, not bad like a blizzard but still snowing nonetheless. Walking around all I could remember was Aleksi. Was it a name? Was it a place? Or is that who I am? Being outside alone in the cold isn't good for a child, but I couldn't even remember how I got here in the first place.It was that moment about thirteen years ago I met the man with the warm smile. Taken in and raised by his family of five, it was no doubt the best thing to happen to me. I'm almost 16 and Mikkel has promised me a great gift.I remember his words to me when we first met, "I will always be with you."Includes the use of human and country names, cursing, 'Orignal Character', alternate human names used for some characters.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Nordics & Oc





	1. lost in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Am I telling you a story or is this a flashback?

It was snowing, not bad like a blizzard but still snowing nonetheless. Snowflakes of various sizes were falling from the sky. All of the neighboring areas were just white and gray, rather monotonous. Wandering around all I could remember was Aleksi. Was it the name of someone I knew? Was it a place? Or is that my name? It irritates me to no end not recognizing what it means. On the other hand, being outside abandoned in the cold isn't good for a child as young as me, but I couldn't even recollect how I got here in the first place. 

One moment I was laying down in the snowfall and now I just wander. I trug around in the deep white snow of this forest praying to find something. But I wasn't too certain of that something. Presumably something other than snow, trees, and the occasional rock. Today's wind was powerful to the point I was wondering how it hadn't knocked me over yet. Maybe I'm just that much stronger. I power through the wind, snow and my boredom to carry onward just like the times before this. 

Besides the 'something' I desperately wanted to find, there were things I needed and lacked, like some food. The few berries I could find in the freezing climate has satisfied me well enough so far. But I wouldn't mind having a little bit more of something that could sustain me longer. Warm meat or even a pastry sounded especially good right now but sadly I couldn't have anything like that. I preferably would love to have wienerbrød, that of the cherry kind. Cherry danishes happen to be one of my favorite things. 

There's always something, like something getting in the way of everything. Something, it was continuously the word I used for various things. Perhaps its because I'm young or maybe it because that's the only way to put everything. If you know that there's a thing you need to find or whatever but you don't know what it is it's still something. It can't be nothing, because it's just a thing you don't know what it is yet. I think that's the point that has me progressing recognizing there's something and striving to find that something. 

If you're to implement that to my circumstances, my main something at the moment is wandering, survival, not pausing for nothing. Essentially not dying. In this freezing climate, if you don't play your cards right you die, it's just how everything is. I've been at it like this for three days, I think. I really don't know, my sense of time is bad. For someone who's probably about three (I honestly didn't look like I could be six or anything), I think I'm really smart but I don't have a sense of time. Maybe it's because I haven't seen a clock or I don't know how to read the sun and moon. I probably along the way I lost track counting the cycles, but oh well. 

For what seems like the past several minutes or so, I have felt weaker and more exhausted then I have been during my wandering. I grasp a handful of snow from the ground and bring it up to my mouth to eat it, using it as my only source of water and continue to power through like before. Being so weak like this reminds me of my earlier hunger, I gaze about for some berries but no luck. Rather than picking up my feet and walking, it felt like my feet were being dragged through the snow. 

My eyelids flutter open and close, I desperately wanted to nap or just close my eyes for a little bit. My legs eventually give in on me and I collapse onto my butt into the snowfall. After I fell I sat there for a while just being content. It felt pleasant not having to walk for once and being able to rest my legs. I look around me just snow-capped trees and the snow that blanketed the terrain. It was the same scene as always, nothing distinctive to provide me a hint as to where I was. I tune my surroundings out for a little and close my eyes for a bit praying to get some sleep without anything severe occurring to me. 

<\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

I awaken, or what seems to be like waking up from the place that I fell asleep in. I overhear something faint in the distance but with my slight impaired vision and the distance it was at it was pointless. I was so out of it I could honestly be imagining it. I catch what sounds to be like 'Hej', over and over again. I couldn't see anything thou that matched the voice. I rub my eyes to help my vision and gradually start to see a young man walking, and it seems to be towards me. All I hear is 'Hej, Hej, Hej', and nothing else, it's beginning to get irritating. 

Finally, the figure that was walking towards me is right in front of me. He sits down where he is standing so it's easier to see me and then starts talking, "Hej, I'm Mikkel. Who are you and what are you doing out in this cold?" "Aleksi?" I question not really knowing how to say anything else. I could think a lot in great detail but when it came to speaking I got nothing. The man who called himself Mikkel was tall, probably slightly above average height. I couldn't really tell too well as he was sitting down. He has very shiny, very spiky blonde hair, eyes that sparkled whose color matched that of the nice aqua blue you thought of when you thought of water. He also had a really nice smile. I could tell that his smile was real, It was also really warm if that made any sense.

Before Mikkel could resume our discussion four more men walked up to us. I could only guess that they had come with Mikkel. The first seemed taller then Mikkel, he had blonde hair but much lighter-toned and had glasses resting on his face. He wasn't anywhere near as happy as Mikkel and seemed a bit irritable which could be from his apparent intimidating vibe. Next to him was a short male shorter than them both, he wore a white hat on his head and his blonde hair color seemed to be a shade in between the two before. His outer expression was cheerful but not the same kind as Mikkel and his smile didn't seem to give off the same warm feeling that I got before. 

Next to him was a man taller than him maybe as tall as Mikkel if you didn't count Mikkel's hair. Again the man had blonde hair like the rest but it was darker than all of them so far. His aura felt cold and he wasn't smiling but it wasn't like the first man were it almost frightened you off. Then the final man, he looked to be a mixture of the second and third, his blonde hair most similar in color to the second man. Height wise he was the smallest and he seemed the most annoyed to be here. He also had a puffin perching on his should. I found that to be considerably unusual. 

When Mikkel realized that the men were here he spun around to talk to them neglecting me for a bit. "Guys, look who I found! His name is Aleksi!" He appeared overly enthusiastic to introduce me to what seems to be his friends. "Oh, so he's Finnish yah?" The third man assumed proably concluding that from my name and the fact we were in Finland. At least I think we are. He came over to me and sat next to Mikkel. "Moi, I'm Timo and I see you met Mikkel," he addressed, almost as cheery as Mikkel. I gazed at him not understanding what to do since I couldn't say much. I respond with "Aleksi." Since again that was the only thing I knew how to say. 

Timo gave me a troubling glance and looks back to the others. "Norge, what should we do? We can't leave the poor boy all alone." Mikkel spoke up to what I think was the third man. I see the man sigh and glance at the two men next to him almost asking with his eyes for an answer. "Is he like us?" he asked bluntly. Mikkel gave him this expression like what does that matter but you could tell deep inside he understood. "Well, I... I... I don't know." He stumbled "He really can only say his name." he finished. 

The Norge person sighs again and moves to sit next to Timo. "I'm Sigurd, the tall man is Berwald and the small one is my brother is Eiríkur. Is your name Aleksi?" He converses with slight disapproval from Eiríkur in the back. I shrug and gave him an expression like I know as much as you do. "Do you know what Aleksi is?" Sigurd asks. I shake my head no. "He understands what I'm speaking but can't converse back. He probably was never taught to speak in the first place. He proably vaguely picked up how to say his name from somewhere." He expressed to the others. 

"How long have you been out here?" he continues to question me. I shrugged again I really didn't know. Sigurd looks as Mikkel, he seems like he's gonna hate what he's gonna say. "We can bring him along with us back home for now," he told Mikkel. Mikkel's eyes go wide with excitement and he gets up from sitting and grabs me and start spinning us around. I laugh like crazy, to be honest, it was really fun. When he calms down we stop spinning and he stares at me. "You hear that Aleksi? Your gonna come with us! You're not going to be in the cold anymore. Your gonna have a home." He told me. I smiled, I finally wasn't going to be out in the cold anymore, I finally was going to be safe and warm. "Aleksi, I promise you I'm gonna give you the best life you can get. I'm gonna always be with you."


	2. happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the present time and its Aleksi's 16th birthday. He and his family celebrate but things get a little weird by the end of the night. What happens that brings so much tension and distrust in Aleksi against his family.

I woke up to the tune of my natural alarm clock knowing today was going to be a great day. I walk out of my bedroom to head to the bathroom. Once there I knock on the door to make sure none of my 'brothers' were using it. With the coast clear, I head in, do my business, and walk out. I was lucky that I didn't have to wait for the bathroom, normally someone in the house would be using it. I head for the stairs so I can go to the living room but instead I slip and fall down the stairs and hurt myself in the process.

I heard chuckling near me and I look up to see Eiríkur laughing at me. "Please don't tell anyone else that this happened," I begged him embarrassed by this moment. "Na, I wouldn't do that to you Aleksi. Besides it's your birthday, you don't deserve it," he told me. I perked up, thank god he wasn't going to tell anyone if it were Mikkel he would tell everyone. "At least today," Eiríkur finished. I sighed, I was catching him on a good day I guessed. Even with me being close to him, age, and other things he still liked to mess with me like everyone else. 

Its proably cause he's the youngest after me and he tends to get made fun of as well. But it doesn't excuse him. I get up from my spot on the floor and head over to the couch to sit down, I didn't want to be sitting on the wood flooring forever. "Oh by the way," Eiríkur called out. "Happy Birthday. You know you only turn 16 once." He said the last bit sarcastically which didn't make any sense but I shrugged it off, Eiríkur is pretty weird. He then shuffled out of the room proably to the kitchen leaving me alone before I could thank him.

Yeah, it was my 16th birthday today which for my whole life was pressed as a very important day by my brother Mikkel. He always told me how something special was going to happen and how it would possibly be the best day of my life besides the day that I got to come home and be with everyone. To that, though I never understood, that was Mikkel for you. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and looked to see a cheery fin.

Timo was finally up and it was surprising he was already so cheery without his morning cup of coffee. He came rushing over to me to give me one of his bone-crushing hugs. "Happy Birthday Aleksi," He shouted. Seriously this man was cheery but usually not so soon. "Tak," I replied. "So what does the birthday boy want for breakfast," He asked me. "Uhm, I'm not quite sure. I guess some of your korvapuusti would be great," I responded. Now Timo's korvapuusti weren't my favorite thing, (wienerbrød is) but for a morning like this, they happened to be perfect. A little secret, I can never find korvapuusti better than Timo's.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew his country's food remarkably well or the fact he put so much love into them. Honestly, when he cooks it reminds me of someone's grandma whos especially good at cooking and baking. Weird thought I know but it's true that the best comparison for him. "I think I can manage that," Timo finally responds and heads to the kitchen to start cooking. "Tak," I yelled over hoping he could hear me. I would say it's nice of him to cook what I want for breakfast for my birthday but its tradition. Everyone in the house gets what they choose for breakfast, dinner, and dessert on their birthday.

Sometimes though it doesn't go as planned on Timo's birthday since he doesn't have to cook and he's the one that mainly cooks in the house. My brother doesn't like people mentioning the time we almost burned the whole kitchen down. Somehow though it still doesn't compare to how bad of a cook Sigurd's friend Arthur is. I've heard he could burn a whole house down by just trying to make toast and that's on his other friend Vladimir saying it almost happen. 

Snaped out of my thoughts I hear another person walking down the stairs. When I look over its actually two people, Sigurd and Berwald. Sigurd heading to the spot on the couch next to me and Berwald to the kitchen to proably help Timo. Before he left the room he looked over at me. "Happy Birthday," he said in his dull voice. Then he left. "Ah, yes Happy Birthday Aleksi," Sigurd said. I smiled, "Tak. Do you know when the idiot known as my brother will be coming down?" He looked at his watch, "I'm not too sure it could be still awhile from now you know how he is." He then rolls his eyes, "Do you happen to know were Eiríkur is?"

I sighed, of course, Mikkel would be sleeping in. I just hope he would wake up soon not just for my own sake but so he could have korvapuusti. "Last time I checked I think he was heading into the kitchen when I woke up," I responded to Sigurd. "Tak," he said. You soon heard the rushing and consent falling of someone upstairs which had to be Mikkel. Shortly after you saw him at the top of the stairs until he fell straight to the bottom receiving the same fate as me earlier. 

"I'm up," he yelled, "I didn't miss anything did I?" "Nope, nothing at all," Sigurd deadpanned. "Good, now what's for breakfast? What did the special birthday boy pick," Mikkel asked, walking over to me. "Korvapuusti," I told him. "Timo's korvapuusti! You made a good choice," He yelled out then patted me on the shoulder. Sigurd had then hit him proably at his lack of manners and looked at him to me. "Oh right," he said perking up, "Happy Birthday buddy!" Mikkel then gave me his own bone-crushing hug just like Timo had before.

"You ready for today," He asked me. "If you mean ready for wienerbrød later then yes, yes I am," I respond. "Yeah, yeah wienerbrød is great but, today you get your big surprise," He cheered. "Oh yeah, that's happening today. When," I asked. "Hold your horses, I know that you're excited about your big bro's big surprise for you but you still have to wait. Since everyone in the house agreed its technically a gift you will be receiving it after dinner," My brother answered me. I sighed I didn't want to wait longer. I've already been waiting for 16 years isn't that enough. 

"Breakfast is ready," Timo yelled out from the kitchen interrupting us. Seriously it seems like it didn't take him that long to make everything. I guess the time was going faster then I noticed. The three of us got up from where we were by the couch and headed over to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen Berwald and Eiríkur were already sitting down at the dining table next to each other. Timo walked over with a plate full of korvapuusti and set it down on the table then sat on the other side of Berwald. Sigurd sat on the other side of Eiríkur, Mikkel on the open side of Sigurd and I sat in the free seat in between Timo and Mikkel. 

I grab 2 korvapuusti and put them on my plate in front of me. I look over to Mikkel who was just drooling over them and gave him a nug to knock him out of it. That seemed to get him out of it and he went to quickly grab some korvapuusti from the plate. That made me chuckle. "So any plans for today," Timo asked me. "Not really, I don't really have much to do. Though I am excited about dinner tonight," I responded. "Yes, frikadeller for dinner and wienerbrød for desert. You've been reminding all of us for the whole week," Sigurd said. "I guess I have been doing that, but only so Mikkel doesn't forget about making the wienerbrød," I looked over at him giving a glare. 

"There is no way the king would forget something that important for his little bro," Mikkel spoke out. We all gave him a look, it actually wouldn't have been the first time he forgot something important. "What about his music recital?" "Well..." "Don't forget the book reading." "And wasn't there the time you forgot to pick him up from..." "Alright, I get it," He screamed, "I do tend to forget things. But today I'm not forgetting anything. I have very important things to do today, I'm going to make sure Aleksi has the best birthday ever and that a promise! "A 16-year promise," I mumbled. "What," Mikkel asked me. "Nothing," I said.

"Well, I'm off," Mikkel said pushing his chair in, "I have to make sure Aleksi's surprise for tonight is great." He then headed off to somewhere else in the house. Sigurd stood up,   
"I must be going to. I must make sure that the doofus doesn't mess anything up." He walked off to find Mikkel. "I might as well too," Eiríkur spoke, "Mr. Puffin and I have to finish our gift." Berwald gave a hum and got up too and they both headed out of the room. Timo silently got up himself and started to collect everyone's dishes from breakfast. 

"Timo," I asked. "Hm," he responded. "What do you think I should do today? I really don't have the slightest clue and I don't want to end up wasting the day way," I continued. He gave himself a moment to think while he washed the dishes, "Maybe you can go help Berwald in the workshop. I know he's been done with his gift for you so he should be free," He responded. "That just might be a good idea," I thought. I got up from my spot at the table and gave Timo a small thanks before I head off downstairs. 

"Hey, need any help," I look over to Berwald who was carving something. "You can sand that down," He pointed to something next to him that was already carved. I walk over, pick it up, and started sanding it down with a sanding block. "So what are these you working on," I asked. "Carvings I'm gonna paint to sell later," He responded. Ah, it made sense. Berwald was always working on things to sell if he wasn't working on something for the house. "You nervous," He asked me. "For what," I questioned. "Tonight, Mikkel's surprise," he told me. "Yeah, I guess. Everyone has been making a big deal out of it for years and now it's finally happening. I don't know what to expect from my brother or from anyone really." Berwald gave a nod. 

I look carefully at what I was sanding, it resembled a beautiful lady. Huh, maybe it was an interpretation of a goddess or something. It looked like it could be true. She had straight long very kept hair and a ruffled dress with a bow atop her head. I looked over at what Berwald was carving it was a woman as well but she had shorter hair. It was kept but still short with a hairband and instead of a dress, she wore farmer like clothing. I wonder what gave him the idea to make these carvings. The only thing that could come to mind again was the idea of goddesses, it wouldn't have been the first time he had made something like that. I'm pretty sure Sigurd has a carving he made of Freya in his room or something. 

I finally finished sanding down my carving and placed it back on the workbench. It looked nice, Berwald was always able to make excellent carvings. "Is there anything else I can do," I asked. He shook his head no. "Ok, I'm glad I could help though." I got up from my spot and headed back upstairs. I looked at the clock in the living room and it was already noon. I guess I could have lunch or something. I head back into the kitchen and look threw our box of bread. I pulled out the Pulla and grabbed the bread knife from the holder. I also grab a plate from the cabinet and a plastic container out of the fridge with munavoi (egg butter). I cut two pieces off from the loaf then put the rest back in the box and grab a regular knife to help spread the munavoi.

Once I finished I put the munavoi back in the fridge and the knives in the sink. I then hear a horrid gasp from someone. I look over and see Timo looking at my plate not very happy. "What is this," he asked me. "Its pulla with munavoi," I responded. "Why would you put munavoi on pulla? It's a sweet bread," Timo questioned me. "Why not," I said. "I would be more concerned then I am if you weren't Mikkel's brother," he told me. "I don't know if I should be offended by that or not," I replied. "Not, really no. Just I don't know how you can eat those two things together," He said. "Easy," I replied, "I hold it, bring it to my mouth, take a bite, chew and swallow." I then took a big bite of my food.

Timo looked away disgusted, "I think I'll leave you be with your lunch." He said that then he left. He doesn't know what he's missing I thought as I continued to eat my lunch. I put my dish in the sink as Eiríkur walked into the kitchen. "There you are," he sighed, "Sigurd wants you to come upstairs to his room to talk to him." "And he couldn't get me himself," I asked. Eiríkur shrugged his shoulders then left the room leaving me alone once more. I guess I have to go see Sigurd. I make my way out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room not having any trouble with the stairs like earlier. 

Being polite I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door till they stopped and the door opened reviling Sigurd. "Ah it's you, come in," He said. I followed him into the room as he closed his door. He motioned me to sit on his bed with him and I followed. "You ready for tonight," He asked. "I guess, I have been waiting for what sixteen years haven't I," I responded. "Something like that," Sigurd mumbled. Something felt off about his comment. "Now I called you up here to give you something. This though is not a birthday gift just something I thought you should have," He then handed me a small velvet bag. I open it carefully and placed the bag's contents in my hand. "It's a locket," I questioned looking up at him. 

"Well, yes it is. Just open it," he replied. I open the locket to see a group picture of everyone from when I wasn't sure. At most, it proably was a year old. It was a nice one too, a picture where we all managed to stay still and look nice. "It was Mikkel's," Sigurd started, "but he doesn't wear it anymore. I doubt anyone knew he wore it. He left it with me after that and now I have decided to give it to you. He would probably rather you have it then it sitting here." "Why did you decided that now," I asked him. "Because now is a good time than ever. Look at the back of it." I turn the locket over and it had something engraved on it. 'Always with you' it read. "It's from the story," I spoke softly. "Yes, the story... thought you would like it because of that, you know Mikkel loves that story just as much as you did," Sigurd told me, "But that's not for me to tell you." 

He brushed some of his hair out of his face and looked over to the side. "It's always been Mikkel who's supposed to do that stuff," Sigurd spoke softly, "He always said that you're his to take care of." I was confused, "What are you going on about? Is this some werid way to tell me you and Mikkel are getting married or something. And now I'm your responsibility as well." Sigurd chuckled and then smiled slightly, "Oh god no. I love the idiot but I don't think we're ever doing that..." He started trailing off. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Me and my stupid mouth. 

"So what's all of this about then," I asked. "Just wanted to do something nice, that's all. And as Mikkel said he wanted this to be the best day ever for you so I'm just giving him a little help," He said. Sigurd looked and me and then brushed some of my hair behind one of my ears. "Even though you are 'his' brother he forgets that everyone else is too. He can be stubborn at times, you know. He was going to try and raise you all by himself but we wouldn't let him have it that way. Knew he was going to need the help. He's not the only one to care about you, but sometimes we don't get the chance to show it."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. "You're our little brother, I don't want you to forget that ok? Remember that we're always with you no matter what," Sigurd spoke. I gave him a nod to show I understood him. Well I mean I get what he's saying but I don't get why. Seriously everyone's been saying something that's a little bit out of the normal even for them. Maybe this had to do with the surprise and everyone is just bad at keeping secrets. Or maybe I'm just out of it myself and there's really nothing to all of this. Yeah, I proably was just overthinking this. 

Sigurd looks at his watch, "Its almost time for dinner if you want you could head back down now." "I guess I'll do that then," I said. I gave him a nod then left his room and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen to check on dinner, seeing Timo finishing the last bits of the frikadeller and Mikkel hard at work on the wienerbrød. Everything smelled great and I could wait to eat it all or manly the wienerbrød, definitely the wienerbrød. "What are you doing in the kitchen," Timo questioned me, "You shouldn't be in the kitchen." "Oh so I can't check-in and see how you guys are doing on dinner," I replied. "Yes, now of the kitchen," Timo said. "Hold on," I but in. I realized I didn't put on the locket Sigurd gave me and now would proably be a good time to put it on.

"Could you help me put this on," I asked Timo showing him the locket. "That will be no problem just let me wash my hands," He responded. He quickly washed his hands then walked over to help me put on the locket. Mikkel then looks up to acknowledge us with a slight smile. "I see Sigurd gave you my locket," he cheered. "Your locket," Timo questioned. "Yeah, mine. I got it when Aleksi here first came home. I gave it to Sigurd for safekeeping though since I wasn't wearing it any longer. Seems he finally decided to give it to Aleksi," Mikkel told us. 

"He gave it to me, not to long ago. Said he thought I would like it and that you'd be happy to see me have it," I told Mikkel. "He's right, glad to see it finally getting worn again but I do think it needs an updated photo. Besides that, it looks very good on you, should have told him to give it to you sooner. But I mean nows a perfect time as well. I couldn't really see a better time for you to get it," My brother commented. "Well if that's all," Timo started, "You can get out of the kitchen now." He started to push me out until I was in the living room then went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

I sigh and sit on the couch, somethings never change. But I will say I am happy that Mikkel is glad I'm wearing the locket, wouldn't want him to be mad or anything over it. Eiríkur walks into the room and sits down next to me. "So what did Sigurd want," he asked. "Just wanted to give me Mikkel's old locket," I say and I show him the locket I'm wearing. "Ah," he pauses, "It looks nice." "Yeah, it even has a photo of all of us, Mikkel says that I need to put in a newer one though," I told Eiríkur. "Eh, it's probably not worth it, it's so hard to try and get a nice picture of all of us," he explains.

"Na, I think it's worth it and you get a whole great memory in the process. It's hard not to remember our family picture days. I could recall them easily if asked," I said. Sigurd then walks into the room interrupting our conversation. "Yes, family pictures are always something to remember," Sigurd said agreeing with me. "Though I wish Eiríkur would take one with me in matching sweaters," he continued. "I'm too old for that Sigurd and you know that," Eiríkur buts in. "I still think it would be a nice thing for you to do with your brother," Sigurd added on. Eiríkur rolls his eyes at Sigurd and ends the conversation there. 

"Guys, dinner is done, so I suggest coming in here now," Timo yelled from the kitchen. I rushed into the kitchen leaving Eiríkur and Sigurd behind and sat in my same seat at the table as this morning. Sigurd and Eiríkur shortly followed and took their places at the table. Berwald and Mikkel were already in their sit and Timo was heading over to the table with dinner. He placed the dinner on the table then took his seat with the rest of us. "Tak, Timo this looks really good," I thanked him and started grabbing some food. 

"Its really no problem at all, I'm glad you like it. Wouldn't want you to be upset with your birthday dinner," He replied. I chuckled, Timo would honestly say that any day even when isn't anyone's birthday. I started digging into my meal and it tasted amazing, Timo always does top tier work. I seriously can never get over on how he's such a good cook. I then hear a chuckle a few seats down from me, "Can't believe you've already made a mess. God, your sixteen but it makes you look four." It was Eiríkur trying to make fun of me. I take a napkin and wipe off my face. "Just means I'm enjoying the food, least the 'chef' knows I like it. At least my brother doesn't nag me to call him my brother like I'm five," I retaliated back. 

Eiríkur blushes beet red in embarrassment and starts to open his mouth to say something but then Timo interrupts. "Boy's please don't fight, because if I don't stop you now I know sure as hell that this kitchen would end up a mess." Eiríkur bites his tongue trying not to say what he was thinking at the moment. "Tak." "You know," Mikkel spoke, "We should do like a roasting competition or something one night. These two would be great at it." Eiríkur and I look at each other and smirk. "If you say so, that just means we have to be on a team together, versus you," We said in sync.

"What," Mikkel said flustered, "Who said anything about teams?" "We did," Eiríkur and I said in sync again. The rest of the table chuckled at Mikkel and how Eiríkur and I teamed up on him. "I would like to see that," Sigurd chimed in. "I would like to as well," Berwald commented. Mikkel flushed red and shook his head in disagreement. Ah, I love how it is so easy to mess with him. "How about let's forget about this," Mikkel said, "And bring out the wienerbrød." "Wienerbrød," I cheered. This time it was his turn to chuckle at my changing moods. He then got up from his seat and brought over the wienerbrød to the table. 

This time I was digging in faster then I was with the frikadeller. "Wow, someone needs to slow down," my brother teased. "I'm sorry I just really like my wienerbrød," I said then went back to eating. "Aleksi and wienerbrød a better love story then Mikkel and Sigurd," Eiríkur joked. "Ow," he said as Sigurd hit him on the head. "I mean he ain't wrong," Mikkel says. I glare at the two while a eat. "Don't mean you should say it," Berwald adds. "I mean when you eat wienerbrød that fast it's hard not to joke," my brother replied and motioned to my already empty plate. 

"What so its a crime now to like wienerbrød," I asked. "No, but it's scary how you eat it like you haven't eaten in weeks," Eiríkur answers. "That's not scary, what's scary is the fact he puts munavoi on pulla," Timo comments. Everyone then gives me a werid look. "Come on, it doesn't taste that bad," I interject. "Sure it doesn't," Timo says. I roll my eyes, everyone else has there werid things about them, I guess this is mine. "Well I'm done with my food," I say, "Is it time for my surprise now?" "It's not time, first you have to wait for everyone to eat. Then you open gifts, and then its surprise time," Mikkel told me.

I sighed and waited for everyone else to finish their food, it's really funny how fast I eat compared to everyone else. Once everyone finished we headed out into the living room to where I was supposedly opening some gifts. Sigurd, Mikkel, and I sat on the couch while Timo and Berwald each sat on a chair on either side of the couch. Eiríkur sits on the floor near the couch. Before I could even relax after I sat down I was given one of my gifts. "This one is from me," Eiríkur said as I started to open it. 

Once I got the small amount of wrapping paper on it off I saw it was a cd. Written of the cd was Eiríkur and Aleksi's mixtape. "If you couldn't tell its a mixtape of all our favorite songs, but you know on a cd," Eiríkur commented. "Tak, this is going to be the next thing blasting when we have a car ride," I told him. Everybody else faces pale, they weren't going to have a happy next car ride. "This one is mine," Timo spoke as I was handed another gift. This one was in a small box and was wrapped very neatly. I took my time opening the box as to not damage Timo's work to it. 

Pulling out the contents, there was an outdoor winter wear set. And by that, I mean a pair of gloves, a scarf, and a hat that were made like the flag of Denmark. "This is so cool," I say, "I'm wearing all of this right now." I put on the hat, gloves, and scarf even though there was no need to and gave a wide smile. "I don't think he needs anything else with a flag on it Timo. At this point, I think the boy has more then I do," Mikkel chuckled. "Ah, I think your right," Timo laughed too. "You can never have too much," I told the two. "It time for my gift to you," Berwald interrupted me as I was handed yet another gift. 

This one was wrapped a bit all over the place and it seemed the gift wasn't meant to be wrapped in such a way. Tearing open the wrapping paper I saw it was one of Berwald's carvings. This one was carved to be of all of us when we tried to make Mikkel into a snowman. "This is great," I cheered, "I'm going to place it right on my nightstand once I go back to my room." My brother studied the carving himself as if he was looking for something. "You know," he spoke, "We should do that again, the whole making me into a snowman. It was fun, definitely better than trying to bury me in the sand." We all then laughed at him, of course, he would want to be buried in snow again. 

"Here's my gift," Sigurd said as he handed over my next gift. Just like Timo's gift Sigurd's was wrapped especially nice and fit the present well. I tore open the paper to find a leather-bound book and a shiny golden pen with it. "I know how you've been saying that you wanted a journal like mine so I got you one. I also had the pen engraved so it would have your name on it," Sigurd explained. I took the pen in my hand and looked over it, sure enough, my name was there, 'Aleksi Andersen'. "I'm totally going to be writing in this later, I'm really excited to have my own journal like your's," I told Sigurd. He smiled at this.

"Well, everyone's gifts are great and all but wait till you see mine," Mikkel shouted. Mikkel handed me a tiny wrapped box that somehow was sloppily wrapped. I open up the box and it was a nordic cross neckless. I guess I now have something else to wear with the locket. "Everyone else has something with the cross so I thought it was time you'd have one too," Mikkel said. "I love it," I told him and gave him a tight hug. "Seriously I love everything you all got me, Tak," I said to everyone.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but it's time for the 'surprise'," Mikkel interrupted. He pulled me aside into the kitchen and closed the door behind us. He then had us sit at the table. "So, here we are, your finally sixteen. And it's about time for you to know about everything," Mikkel said nervously. "Know everything, what are you going on about," I asked him. "Well... um.. so... Your adopted," He stuttered. I laughed, "Well yeah, I sorta assumed that. Was that your big surprise cause I'm pretty sure that was a bust." "No, well not exactly. I didn't mean that in the way I said it. What I mean to say is...," He started.

"Well, go on," I told him. He took in a deep breath before he started back up again. "So, you remember the story I told you when you were younger right," He asked me. "Of course I do. I remember the whole thing word or word. But what does that have to do with anything?" I was confused, why was he bringing up the story at a time like this. "Your the kid in the story," My brother said bluntly. I open my eyes in shock, there is no way that could be true. I mean its a story it's fake, it never happened. 

"This isn't funny," I told him, "You have to be lying. Tell me I'm adopted sure but telling me I'm the guy in this story, no." "Aleksi I wouldn't lie to you on this," Mikkel stranged out, "I found you... We found you in the Finnish woods alone and I decided to take you in." That made me think back to what Sigurd told me earlier how Mikkel wanted to raise me by himself. In the story the man that found the boy had to convince the rest to keep him. If it were true then would Mikkel wanted to have raised me by himself to not bother the others since they were against having 'me' at first. No, this is nonsense of course not, Mikkel is playing a sick joke.

"We weren't supposed to take you in... it's basically an unwritten rule. Were not supposed to have this close of relations to 'humans' for both parties' sake. That's why it took some convincing to get the other to turn around. I just couldn't have let you stay there in the cold," he rambled. "You aren't making any sense if you have something else to say just say it," I yelled at him. "Were countries. Me, Sigurd, Timo, Berwald, Eiríkur, were all countries," Mikkel replied. "No fucking way," I whispered. What was going on, big surprise my ass, this was a joke. He's got to be joking. 

"I'm Denmark, Sigurd's Norway, Eiríkur is Iceland, Timo's Finland and Berwald is Sweden," Mikkel continued. "Your lying," I yelled, "You got to be fricken lying. How do you expect me to believe some bullshit like this? I thought you were my brother why are you doing this to me. I know you all love to joke with me but this is too far." I was crying I couldn't believe Mikkel, their all countries right, and I'm the king of candy land. "Aleksi," Mikkel whispered. "Don't," I said. I ran out of the kitchen and then ran out of the house and slammed the front door. Right now I don't care where I'm going I just want to be away from him. 

<\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

"I'm taking it that it didn't go well," Sigurd spoke out. "Nope," Mikkel said in a harsh whisper. "It's not your fault Mikkel, he was bound to not believe the truth," Timo said. "Even if it isn't my fault his still hates me. My own brother hates me and I messed our relationship up," Mikkel explained. "Don't be hard on yourself," Berwald told him. Mikkel sighed, today was suppose to be perfect. He was supposed to give his little brother the best birthday ever and now he ruined it. If only they could have told him sooner or yet not at all but the fact was it wasn't their choice. They had people to listen to upon this matter. 

"I wish things didn't have to be this way," Mikkel whispers. "We all feel the same way. I'm going to go out and talk to him about this. Stay here, I might be able to fix things," Sigurd told Mikkel. Mikkel only nodded and sat back on the couch as Sigurd got up and went to go look for Aleksi.

<\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

It was snowing, not bad like a blizzard but still snowing nonetheless. Snowflakes of various sizes were falling from the sky. All of the neighboring areas were just white and gray, rather monotonous. All I could think was shit why did I run out like that. I don't have a coat, it snowing and it's getting dark. I don't even have a flashlight or anything to help me. I look over to the right side of me and I see a small lake. I decided to head over to it and sit down. I regret leaving the house but at the same time, I don't. I don't want to have to face Mikkel right now. 

I hear footsteps nearing close to where I am and freeze, shit this really was a bad idea. "Who's there," I ask. "Don't worry it's just me," the voice said. I look over and see Sigurd walking closer to where I was. I was safe for now until Sigurd decides I'm grounded or something because of this. "You really shouldn't have run off like that, Mikkel's worried," he told me. "Let him be worried I don't want to deal with him," I explained. "Aleksi, he's your brother, he cares about you," Sigurd tried to persuade me.

"That doesn't mean anything he's trying to make a fool out of me and I won't have it," I went on. "The thing is he's not though, he wouldn't lie to you about something like that," he said. Sigurd pointed to my locket, "The reason why he has engraved always with you on the locket is because he said it to you and he meant it." I hold onto the locket, I don't want to admit it but it does fit the whole story and Mikkel. "So does that mean you really are countries," I asked. "Yes, and all our friends are too," Sigurd confirmed. 

"So your friends," I started. "Are, England and Romania. Arthur is England and Vladimir is Romania," he finished. "I mean Arthur being England does make sense with all his cooking trouble and all," I replied. Sigurd laughed at my comment. "What about Mikkel's friends and Timo's friend," I asked. "Alfred is America, Gilbert is Prussia and Eduard is Estonia," he continued. "Ok, this is a lot to take in. Am I gonna have to remember all of this," I questioned. "Yes. I guess Mikkel didn't get to tell you but we have to take you to a world country conference," He answered me.

"And what's that," I asked. "It's a meeting held every so often for countries to discuss important information. It was agreed upon when you were a child that around now we would have a meeting regarding you," Sigurd explained to me. "Regarding me? What do they have to do with me," I asked confused. "As Mikkel may or may not have told you were immortal though it's ok for us to interact with humans that aren't immortal having closes connections are usually forbidden as they get us hurt. It's happened to the best of us most notably America and France. We have to hold a vote to see if we can keep you or lose you," Sigurd informed me drifting off on the last bit.

"So... they might take me away from you guys? They can't do that can they," I asked nervously. "Unforcently they can but we may have a way around it. Arthur, Vladimir, and I have been working on a way to make someone immortal. If we can pull it off and we get enough votes siding us in the matter we just might be able to keep you. Though how you are at the meetings will play into effect as well," he said firmly. "What is there some tough guy I have to please. I think I can handle it," I say.

"I'm not sure you can handle the biggest world powers on your own. Though England is on our side there are still many to win over. America shouldn't be a problem as he's a friend of Mikkel's and has gone threw this before himself. If you win over America good chance you win over Japan. Russia may be a hard one to convince but at the same time, he just might be easy to convince it all depends. China is also on the harder side. Germany is the one to look out for though, he will be the one whos really out to get us. But you know depending on the situation there can be close to 200 people at these meetings," Sigurd explained to me.

"200... how are we going to get 200 people to vote in our favor," I ask. "I'm not quite sure but will figure it out. I know Mikkel won't rest until he knows your safe and with us," he told me. "When do we have until," I ask him. "Next week, that's when the next meeting is. This time we have to travel to England. I'll be staying with Arthur to try and work on the spell while you and everyone else will be staying in a hotel." I nod my head telling Sigurd I understood. We soon wrapped up our conversation and headed back to the house.

When we got back Mikkel was already a wreak and was clinging onto me as soon as he saw me. He was muttering on how he was sorry for what happened and he was trying his best to explain to me what was going on. He didn't want to put me in this mess but he had no choice. I understood him better now after talking with Sigurd. Mikkel has always had to deal with the idea of someday losing me and that day was coming soon. He wanted my birthday to be special just in case I was never here for something like this again. 

I, of course, forgave him and apologized for my behavior. It's just that all of this... felt unreal something straight out of a story and now just had to accept it has my way of life. For years my brother and my whole family had basically another life I didn't know all because they had to protect me. And now I'm being thrown into their world and have to work with some of the toughest people on earth to keep my own life in order. This isn't the kind of surprise I would have been expected or hoping for but now I get to live a whole other life even if it's for a few days. I get to travel outside of our bubble of the world for the first time. And at least I'll have my family to be there with me like they always have.


End file.
